Free At Last
by Dragonlady80906
Summary: Kagome gets an unknown admirer, but all at once starts receiving unwanted attention. Who will get her out of this latest mess?
1. A Gift

Free at Last By Dragonlady80906

(I don't own Inuyasha)

Setting out, Kagome kept her mind locked on her one destination: the nearby hot springs. She had been pleading with Inuyasha for three weeks to make camp near one and now it was within her reach. Walking along the beaten path Kagome saw the steam from the hot springs and sighed. _How long I've waited for this little treat. Hot bath here I come!_ Standing by the edge she slowly undressed when suddenly a flash of white caused her to yelp. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but looking down, Kagome noticed a small bundle of the most beautiful flowers she ever saw. Picking them up she finally recognized them. _Oh no, not again!_

Golden-amber eyes followed the young miko as she slowly undressed and prepped for her bath. He had been watching the girl- no, the woman- for quite sometime now. His interest was sparked three years ago when the young woman dared to challenge him in his father's tomb. He remembered everything that happened that days like a never-ending movie in his mind.

Faster than the eye could blink he made his move. Rushing forward he deposited a handmade bouquet on the edge of the spring and retreated, making a tiny splash so the present would be found. Smiling he sat silently just watching the figment of his recently plagued dreams.

'I'm almost there; I can smell it. Here I come 'mate'!" The figure slowed to a languid walk as the clearing fogged and humming could be heard. A smirked crossed demonic lips moistened by a pink tongue.

Inuyasha sat by the fire Kagome had made and stared blankly. Listening intently he kept up that charade 'til he heard Sango and Miroku leave the site and Shippou was sound asleep. Carefully he got up, looked around then started in Kagome's direction. Grinning from ear to ear her hummed under his breathe planning to 'surprise' Kagome. This was going to be a night he planned on enjoying for a while.

Sorry guys, but this is just an idea I'm throwing out. Depending on responses, I will see if I will continue or not. Majority wins!

I continue

I don't

The story will have Kagome 'attacked' by Kouga, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Sorry it's just an idea. Sesshoumaru will step in to give Kagome his love with a weird twist, which I'm keeping to myself. Later! Dragonlady80906 Rated M


	2. Kouga's Approach

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and, post hast to your request, Free at last will be continued!! I also have other stories if you wish to read them.

**Yugioh**

_**Silence**_ (Y/YY) _finished sequel pending_

_**Fate's Little Ways**_ (Kaiba/Serenity), _finished one-shot_

**Inuyasha**

_**Memories**_(Sess/kags) _incomplete_

_**Strangers No More**_ (sess/kags) _incomplete_

I will take requests, questions, comments, and flames. Flames will be ignored. Questions will be answered by email through my Yahoo address Feel free to email me, but please title the subject FANFICTION REVIEWER. Comments can be done the same way. Requests must state category, characters, and series (story) title from where the idea comes from. I can't do requests if I don't know the subject of the request (exp: bleach the magna series I never read.)

Sorry, but with this being a Sess and Kags story I'm going to leave it with just Sesshoumaru getting the girl. Sorry, but you guys may be on to one wicked plot for another story. For Crazytanimeidiotnumberone I will make you a special one-shot with **Kagome/Sess/Naraku** just to see how you like it ok? Just let me know where to send it! I'll call it A Taste of Evil, if you like it I will post it, ok? Deal? We can negotiate on it.

Now on with the story!! Chapter 2

Kagome looked over her new bouquet. "This can't be happening!" she said speaking to no one in particular. '_Inuyasha made such a fuss last time, what would he do know? He said he didn't want to see another one of these. OOOO!! He made me so mad!! Sigh, ah well.' _Sighing she slipped into the spring leaving the flowers by her clothes. She relaxed as her surroundings became more fogged and hazed with her comfort. The fog was also was helping.

She barely registered a blurred figure come up to her. Swaying silently it came up beside her at the edge of the spring and took a deep breathe; exhaling on her shoulder. Jumping up in surprise, Kagome swung around to face her assailant. Kouga's dark brown eyes meet her gaze as she finally regained her footing and surroundings. _'Oh god no! Me, Kouga, the only ones at this hot spring and no one else close enough to call for help before he gets what his eyes tell me he wants._ She could see it. The haze of lust filled the wolf demons eye as he stared at her from the side of the spring. She began to think of any way out, but no use, she was trapped. Watching the demon carefully, she made ready to run anyway.

Sensing his prey's nervousness and anxiety, the demon almost missed the hint of movement triggering her attempt at fleeing. In a flash of brown, he swung down just in time to catch her before she had a chance to move. Then he pulled her out of the spring and brought her down roughly to the compact dirt; pinning her between the earth and his lean muscled body. Kagome looked at her captor with horror filled eyes. He sensed the fear that lay beneath him in the stunning beauty of his human, but it only made his demon nature grow hungrier for the flesh that was now in his reach. With the red spilling into his eyes, Kouga released all restraint and tore the clothes preventing him from getting his desires met.

Kagome was lost. Correction: never so lost as she was in this one moment. Feeling the shreds of her clothes fall away she could help the tears that began to stream. _What is happening? This isn't right!! No, please, Kouga stop! STOP!! NO!!_ She began to struggle only to receive a growl of warning from the form above her. She didn't let it stop her though as the said person began to cover her small form in hard and rushed kisses, nipping ever so slightly- and painfully- into her skin. His hands roamed her body as she began to cry and tremble knowing her fight would probably get her killed, but still tried. She tried to plead with the wolf prince she once called friend. "Kouga please stop this! You're hurting me! Please, as a friend I'm asking you to let me go!"

Her pleas were met with the blind demon's claws raking down her frame hard enough o leave marks with out breaking the skin. It was happening so fast, Kagome could barely register what was going on. The pain and betrayal was blocking out everything else as the demon shifted to roughly pry her legs apart. Moving into position, the miko renewed her attempts to get through to the friend she once knew or throw him off, both failing miserably. She stiffened feeling Kouga at her feminine entrance, and in one painful thrust, all her dreams of innocence were lost in his brutality. Rocking against the onslaught she tried to push at him getting only growls in response. _No please, it wasn't supposed to be like this! I wanted this to be with someone I loved, please don't tell me this is it! This isn't happening, NO! I can't… please stop... I can't do this. Please god, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!_ But the gods gave no answer. No one answered her silent plea as she felt the speed and force of her attacker's thrust deepen. A sharp pain shot through her core, as the sensations were lost in its wake.

Kouga stiffened as the shearing wave of pure pleasure of his released into the form of the little miko. When the moment passed, he found himself slightly dizzy, but comfortingly content, until salt burned his nose. Snapping his eyes down at the woman beneath him, the memories and facts rushing his idled brain, he slipped into shock. He pulled out swiftly, instantly regretting it when Kagome winced in pain, and gathered her into his arms. He tried to comfort the sobbing girl, but a loud growling cause him to involuntarily drop the girl. He swirled around coming face to face with none other than the Taiyoukai of the West him self. Dread began to seep in seeing the crimson pools of hatred currently on him, his senses going on full alert. The demon aura surrounding him promised nothing but retribution.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the young girl bathe when the arrogant wolf had interrupted. He had heard of this one from his toad retainer, Jaken. Leader of the east tribe of the Wolf Clan, he was a young and brass youth. Using the power of two shard of the Shikon no Tama, he easily over powered the previous lord. Boastful and stubborn to a fault, Kouga wasn't even acknowledged as a real threat by any of the Four Lords. Jaken had also informed him of the damn wolf's intention to make Kagome his mate, which the stoic lord disregarded after seeing her obvious dislike to do so. _Ignorant wolf, too blind to see that she doesn't wish any such thing from him. Such arrogance will only get him hurt. Such shame._ He was called back from his musing when he smelled blood and heard the cries of the miko. Looking back at the springs he saw the wolf had managed to pin the girl and force himself on her. For a moment, the demon lord's usually calculating mind couldn't register what was happening. Slowly putting things together, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes began to bleed crimson, clouding his vision in the deadly color. Rising swiftly he approached as the demon released loudly into the girl's small frame. More red filled his vision when he finally recognized the blood as his beloveds. Stopping into the clearing he couldn't help but release a small wave of power in his anger. The stupid wolf actually had the nerve to jump up and look at him, fear filling his stench. The Taiyoukai became pleased knowing the wolf feared for his life, cause he simple spoke that this was the wolf's last breath. He would pay for his crimes. The wolf finally bolted making the lord's animal instincts roar in challenge. The animal in him then growled in pleasure and anticipation of spilling the wolf's blood. _Yes,_ Sesshoumaru thought, _this will be most gratifying. _He took up the hunt, crimson eyed and furious.

Inuyasha was almost there. Soon he would be able to watch his beautiful 'friend' Kagome in a free and unrestrained happiness. She enjoyed her baths so much she never did think to check her surroundings and thankful for him as he had taken up to 'guarding' her baths when she was in such a state. _Gods that woman really could make a man's blood boil! If only..._ He frowned. He wondered if she would welcome him into her embrace after all he'd done to her. Wondered if she would let him feel her body the way he had always wanted to. Thinking on his prospects he can into the clearing with the spring. His frown deepened when he caught the smell of blood and wolves. He continued forth as the blood became recognizable and Kagome came into view. He blood ran cold at the first clear sight of her. _What the...? _He thought as he took in her image. Clothes where torn and blood was trickling down her shapely legs. Her face was tear stained and She looked at him with utter shock and fear on her once beautiful face.

Kagome felt the raw power and anger building in the confined space. Stealing a glance she saw a sight never imagined, even in her wildest dreams: Sesshoumaru, crimson eyed and obviously furious. She fell back wondering what he was doing here. She had seen Kouga stiffen, his natural instincts telling him to flee, which he did without so much as a glance back. _So much for loving me you sick asshole!! _She was stunned at herself. After everything she just put up with all she could comment about was his supposed feeling for her? Mentally shaking herself, she opened her eyes just in time to see the flash of white dart after the fleeing wolf. She held still until she felt the coast was clear.

Kagome slowly got up. The two demons had left with her still in a tangled heap of tears, dirt, and blood. Pulling together the last of her dignity and clothes, she gathered her things silently cursing Kouga and wishing she had never met him. A new apparition had her stalled as it made its appearance known. Tears fell again as the man froze in utter shock and confusion. "Inuyasha…" She ran to him in her pain and latched onto his frame crying out her heart.


	3. Inuyash Messes Up

Free at Last By Dragonlady80906

(I don't own Inuyasha)

Setting out, Kagome kept her mind locked on her one destination: the nearby hot springs. She had been pleading with Inuyasha for three weeks to make camp near one and now it was within her reach. Walking along the beaten path Kagome saw the steam from the hot springs and sighed. _How long I've waited for this little treat. Hot bath here I come!_ Standing by the edge she slowly undressed when suddenly a flash of white caused her to yelp. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but looking down, Kagome noticed a small bundle of the most beautiful flowers she ever saw. Picking them up she finally recognized them. _Oh no, not again!_

Golden-amber eyes followed the young miko as she slowly undressed and prepped for her bath. He had been watching the girl- no, the woman- for quite sometime now. His interest was sparked three years ago when the young woman dared to challenge him in his father's tomb. He remembered everything that happened that days like a never-ending movie in his mind.

Faster than the eye could blink he made his move. Rushing forward he deposited a handmade bouquet on the edge of the spring and retreated, making a tiny splash so the present would be found. Smiling he sat silently just watching the figment of his recently plagued dreams.

'I'm almost there; I can smell it. Here I come 'mate'!" The figure slowed to a languid walk as the clearing fogged and humming could be heard. A smirked crossed demonic lips moistened by a pink tongue.

Inuyasha sat by the fire Kagome had made and stared blankly. Listening intently he kept up that charade 'til he heard Sango and Miroku leave the site and Shippou was sound asleep. Carefully he got up, looked around then started in Kagome's direction. Grinning from ear to ear her hummed under his breathe planning to 'surprise' Kagome. This was going to be a night he planned on enjoying for a while.

Sorry guys, but this is just an idea I'm throwing out. Depending on responses, I will see if I will continue or not. Majority wins!

I continue

I don't

The story will have Kagome 'attacked' by Kouga, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Sorry it's just an idea. Sesshoumaru will step in to give Kagome his love with a weird twist, which I'm keeping to myself. Later! Dragonlady80906 Rated M

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and, post hast to your request, Free at last will be continued!! I also have other stories if you wish to read them.

**Yugioh**

_**Silence**_ (Y/YY) _finished sequel pending_

_**Fate's Little Ways**_ (Kaiba/Serenity), _finished one-shot_

**Inuyasha**

_**Memories**_(Sess/kags) _incomplete_

_**Strangers No More**_ (sess/kags) _incomplete_

I will take requests, questions, comments, and flames. Flames will be ignored. Questions will be answered by email through my Yahoo address Feel free to email me, but please title the subject FANFICTION REVIEWER. Comments can be done the same way. Requests must state category, characters, and series (story) title from where the idea comes from. I can't do requests if I don't know the subject of the request (exp: bleach the magna series I never read.)

Sorry, but with this being a Sess and Kags story I'm going to leave it with just Sesshoumaru getting the girl. Sorry, but you guys may be on to one wicked plot for another story. For Crazytanimeidiotnumberone I will make you a special one-shot with **Kagome/Sess/Naraku** just to see how you like it ok? Just let me know where to send it! I'll call it A Taste of Evil, if you like it I will post it, ok? Deal? We can negotiate on it.

Now on with the story!! Chapter 2

Kagome looked over her new bouquet. "This can't be happening!" she said speaking to no one in particular. '_Inuyasha made such a fuss last time, what would he do know? He said he didn't want to see another one of these. OOOO!! He made me so mad!! Sigh, ah well.' _Sighing she slipped into the spring leaving the flowers by her clothes. She relaxed as her surroundings became more fogged and hazed with her comfort. The fog was also was helping.

She barely registered a blurred figure come up to her. Swaying silently it came up beside her at the edge of the spring and took a deep breathe; exhaling on her shoulder. Jumping up in surprise, Kagome swung around to face her assailant. Kouga's dark brown eyes meet her gaze as she finally regained her footing and surroundings. _'Oh god no! Me, Kouga, the only ones at this hot spring and no one else close enough to call for help before he gets what his eyes tell me he wants._ She could see it. The haze of lust filled the wolf demons eye as he stared at her from the side of the spring. She began to think of any way out, but no use, she was trapped. Watching the demon carefully, she made ready to run anyway.

Sensing his prey's nervousness and anxiety, the demon almost missed the hint of movement triggering her attempt at fleeing. In a flash of brown, he swung down just in time to catch her before she had a chance to move. Then he pulled her out of the spring and brought her down roughly to the compact dirt; pinning her between the earth and his lean muscled body. Kagome looked at her captor with horror filled eyes. He sensed the fear that lay beneath him in the stunning beauty of his human, but it only made his demon nature grow hungrier for the flesh that was now in his reach. With the red spilling into his eyes, Kouga released all restraint and tore the clothes preventing him from getting his desires met.

Kagome was lost. Correction: never so lost as she was in this one moment. Feeling the shreds of her clothes fall away she could help the tears that began to stream. _What is happening? This isn't right!! No, please, Kouga stop! STOP!! NO!!_ She began to struggle only to receive a growl of warning from the form above her. She didn't let it stop her though as the said person began to cover her small form in hard and rushed kisses, nipping ever so slightly- and painfully- into her skin. His hands roamed her body as she began to cry and tremble knowing her fight would probably get her killed, but still tried. She tried to plead with the wolf prince she once called friend. "Kouga please stop this! You're hurting me! Please, as a friend I'm asking you to let me go!"

Her pleas were met with the blind demon's claws raking down her frame hard enough o leave marks with out breaking the skin. It was happening so fast, Kagome could barely register what was going on. The pain and betrayal was blocking out everything else as the demon shifted to roughly pry her legs apart. Moving into position, the miko renewed her attempts to get through to the friend she once knew or throw him off, both failing miserably. She stiffened feeling Kouga at her feminine entrance, and in one painful thrust, all her dreams of innocence were lost in his brutality. Rocking against the onslaught she tried to push at him getting only growls in response. _No please, it wasn't supposed to be like this! I wanted this to be with someone I loved, please don't tell me this is it! This isn't happening, NO! I can't… please stop... I can't do this. Please god, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!_ But the gods gave no answer. No one answered her silent plea as she felt the speed and force of her attacker's thrust deepen. A sharp pain shot through her core, as the sensations were lost in its wake.

Kouga stiffened as the shearing wave of pure pleasure of his released into the form of the little miko. When the moment passed, he found himself slightly dizzy, but comfortingly content, until salt burned his nose. Snapping his eyes down at the woman beneath him, the memories and facts rushing his idled brain, he slipped into shock. He pulled out swiftly, instantly regretting it when Kagome winced in pain, and gathered her into his arms. He tried to comfort the sobbing girl, but a loud growling cause him to involuntarily drop the girl. He swirled around coming face to face with none other than the Taiyoukai of the West him self. Dread began to seep in seeing the crimson pools of hatred currently on him, his senses going on full alert. The demon aura surrounding him promised nothing but retribution.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the young girl bathe when the arrogant wolf had interrupted. He had heard of this one from his toad retainer, Jaken. Leader of the east tribe of the Wolf Clan, he was a young and brass youth. Using the power of two shard of the Shikon no Tama, he easily over powered the previous lord. Boastful and stubborn to a fault, Kouga wasn't even acknowledged as a real threat by any of the Four Lords. Jaken had also informed him of the damn wolf's intention to make Kagome his mate, which the stoic lord disregarded after seeing her obvious dislike to do so. _Ignorant wolf, too blind to see that she doesn't wish any such thing from him. Such arrogance will only get him hurt. Such shame._ He was called back from his musing when he smelled blood and heard the cries of the miko. Looking back at the springs he saw the wolf had managed to pin the girl and force himself on her. For a moment, the demon lord's usually calculating mind couldn't register what was happening. Slowly putting things together, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes began to bleed crimson, clouding his vision in the deadly color. Rising swiftly he approached as the demon released loudly into the girl's small frame. More red filled his vision when he finally recognized the blood as his beloveds. Stopping into the clearing he couldn't help but release a small wave of power in his anger. The stupid wolf actually had the nerve to jump up and look at him, fear filling his stench. The Taiyoukai became pleased knowing the wolf feared for his life, cause he simple spoke that this was the wolf's last breath. He would pay for his crimes. The wolf finally bolted making the lord's animal instincts roar in challenge. The animal in him then growled in pleasure and anticipation of spilling the wolf's blood. _Yes,_ Sesshoumaru thought, _this will be most gratifying. _He took up the hunt, crimson eyed and furious.

Inuyasha was almost there. Soon he would be able to watch his beautiful 'friend' Kagome in a free and unrestrained happiness. She enjoyed her baths so much she never did think to check her surroundings and thankful for him as he had taken up to 'guarding' her baths when she was in such a state. _Gods that woman really could make a man's blood boil! If only..._ He frowned. He wondered if she would welcome him into her embrace after all he'd done to her. Wondered if she would let him feel her body the way he had always wanted to. Thinking on his prospects he can into the clearing with the spring. His frown deepened when he caught the smell of blood and wolves. He continued forth as the blood became recognizable and Kagome came into view. He blood ran cold at the first clear sight of her. _What the...? _He thought as he took in her image. Clothes where torn and blood was trickling down her shapely legs. Her face was tear stained and She looked at him with utter shock and fear on her once beautiful face.

Kagome felt the raw power and anger building in the confined space. Stealing a glance she saw a sight never imagined, even in her wildest dreams: Sesshoumaru, crimson eyed and obviously furious. She fell back wondering what he was doing here. She had seen Kouga stiffen, his natural instincts telling him to flee, which he did without so much as a glance back. _So much for loving me you sick asshole!! _She was stunned at herself. After everything she just put up with all she could comment about was his supposed feeling for her? Mentally shaking herself, she opened her eyes just in time to see the flash of white dart after the fleeing wolf. She held still until she felt the coast was clear.

Kagome slowly got up. The two demons had left with her still in a tangled heap of tears, dirt, and blood. Pulling together the last of her dignity and clothes, she gathered her things silently cursing Kouga and wishing she had never met him. A new apparition had her stalled as it made its appearance known. Tears fell again as the man froze in utter shock and confusion. "Inuyasha…" She ran to him in her pain and latched onto his frame crying out her heart.

I don't own Inuyasha

A week passed with a few outbursts from Kagome resulting in some awkward pauses and light night girl talks. Inuyasha kept a close eye on his friend. 'Kagome is a little cheerier considering all that has happened. I wonder what happened to Koga? Well, whatever happened I'll kill him next time I see is mangy ass." He growled slightly.

Kagome started when she heard Inuyasha's growl. 'What is his problem? Must be Koga, he never did get a swing at him and has been complaining about nothing else for days. Which reminds me…' She ran up to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha, did you sense anyone else besides Koga there? I seem to recall a flash of white chasing him. Did you notice anything?"

Inuyasha stiffened. "What are you talking about? I didn't sense anyone else!" His mind started to work over time. 'Shit someone else? I didn't sense anyone, but Kagome said she saw something. Dam it!! Now what?' Thinking was so not his forte.

Kagome sighed. She could have sworn there was someone else was there, their aura flared to life when they entered the area. 'Maybe it was nothing.' She kept thinking until she ran into something really hard. Flapping her arms she was barely able to grab a hold of a tree that was slightly to her right.

Said tree looked down at the little miko that just unknowingly tried to run him down. He ignored Inuyasha in favor of staring at the shocked female in his arms currently gapping like a fish at him.

Kagome was stunned. This surely was no tree, for trees did not dress in silk nor did they wear armor. Looking up she also noted they didn't have blazing golden eyes either. Like polished gold. 'EEP, I just bumped into Sesshoumaru!!' She quickly returned to staring at his breastplate.

"Um… Heh, heh! Sorry about that! EEP!" Kagome squeaked out when he lifted her face to meet his.

"Did the wolf harm you little one? I came upon you both at the springs and smelled blood. His behavior reflects poorly on the other lords so I was forced to hunt him down and correct him before I could tend to you, injured as you were. How do you fare?" Sesshoumaru took note of the scent she gave off: confused jasmine and orchids, but not as physically pure. 'No matter, she will be mine none the less.'

The group stood still. Not only did the Demon Lord say more than three words, he was asking a human female if she was well. AND asked the only question that cause Kagome to cry repeatedly for days. All held their breaths for the response.

Kagome didn't know whether to cry or jump for joy or maybe even scream. Brain working over time she contemplated her choices. 'Screaming would hurt his ears turning said youkai into an unhappy youkai: nope, not a good idea. Crying would probably annoy him, so no again. I also doubt he would want me to hug him. He'd say something like 'remove thy self from my person or die,' still no happy demon. Let's settle for option B: 'nod and smile.'

Kagome looked at him. "Um… yes, I'm fine. Little sore emotionally, but good none the less. The pain left as quickly as it came. Uh… Thanks for asking?" The last part sounded a little like a question everyone wanted answered. Why did the Ice Lord care?

Nodding, said lord turned and disappeared into the forest line. The Inu-tachi was in shock. This whole thing was turning out to be a complete fiasco. Deciding to shrug it off, they turned back to the road.

All of a sudden something clicked. Inuyasha became livid. "Kagome!! You said there was a white blur chasing Koga right?!"

"Yes. Why?"

"Damn you Sesshoumaru, you had better left some of that mangy flea bag for me you bastard, I want a piece of him!!!" Inuyasha turned back to yell at the forest at the top of his lungs. The rest of the group sighed. 'How pathetic.'

Later that night, finding the prefect with a hot springs Kagome and Sango took a bath. Talking about what had happened and everyone's reactions, neither noticed the white haired boy keeping strict guard behind a near by bush.

Inuyasha kept his ears open. He was waiting for Sango to finish so he could talk to the gentle girl. He was kind-a concerned that she was hurting more than she let on about the wolf demon's attack.

Sango and Kagome were talking about the incident and everything that happened after. Both were confused as to Sesshoumaru's interest, but couldn't figure any reasons behind it. Kagome unwittingly left out the flowers. Pondering whether or not it would be a good idea to tell her slayer friend, said friend interrupted with her own question.

"Kagome are you sure that you're ok? I mean you've been out of it ever since. Please talk to me?" Kagome stared. Feeling awkward and guilty she explained.

"Well, I feel a little bad about all of it. I mean he said he loved me than he did that. And physically, my body has gotten over it, but every now and then my mind imagines the pain all over again. Like an image replaying in my head. Still, what hurt the most was that he even did it, not the action itself." Kagome decided to tell her about the flowers. "Also, I didn't tell anyone else, but before Koga arrived I got another bouquet of beautiful flowers."

Sango and Inuyasha stiffened. Sango replied, "Well maybe Koga was trying to tell you he was there?"

"No, cause there was a flash of white when it happened. I think it's been Sesshoumaru giving me the flowers."

Sango stared in shock. Then surprising everyone, a grin a mile wide broke out on her face. She began to chant, "Kagome's got a crush, Kagome's got a crush!!" before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Kagome blushed and dived into the water.

"Nuh-uh," was her only reply. Little did they know the 'crush' had overheard it all.


End file.
